


Ready or Not

by casliyn



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Amy Dubanowski and Jonah Simms are the best friends who do everything together; debate club, drama club and now raising a child together since Amy's found herself pregnant.





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn

“You check it.”

Jonah’s eyebrow raises at her and she shrugs her shoulder in response. It’s not like she wasn’t clear enough for him to be confused, her instructions were pretty easy to follow.

He takes a deep breath at that and she sees the worry flashing in his eyes,

“I just-I...are you sure that you want  _ me  _ to check it? I-I mean that..you know, it’s  _ yours  _ too if you are, you know..”

“Jonah.” she cuts him off with a pointed look and he falls silent.

She sighs and brings her knees to her chest as she tips her head back to hit the sink cabinet.

Taking five pregnancy tests on a Sunday afternoon with her friend (and potential baby-daddy) wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed to do at the end of her weekends.

Jonah nods as he stands up from the floor and turns to face the sink.

She doesn’t want to look.

She doesn’t like the feeling of five plastic sticks being the tell-all dictator of how her future will go.

From the way he falls silent, his emotions about the results are unclear so she takes it upon herself to stand up and see the results for herself.

“Can’t you do one thing I ask you-”

Then she goes mute.

Her eyes widen at the pregnancy tests laying on the counter as they all display two horizontal lines on the small window.

Her stomach churns and her palms become damp with sweat as Jonah hangs his head in silence next to her.

“What am I going to do?” she questions with her voice breaking in the middle and Jonah runs a hand through his hair.

He pursed his lips together and strokes his arms worryingly,

“It’s..it’s whatever you want to do, Amy.” Jonah turns towards Amy and she looks up at the brunette boy.

She can’t think with Jonah breathing down her neck with encouraging words and wishes.

She has to be alone.

“I need you to leave.”

Jonah seems taken aback by that, “..I’m sorry? You want me to-”

“Go.” she cuts him off and takes the pregnancy tests in her hand and discards them into the trash.

“I can’t  _ think  _ or breathe with you right here, right now. I need you to go.”

Jonah swallows at that and wipes his hands on his jeans taking that in.

“Fine...I’ll...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” he tries and she just opens the bathroom door for him.

She shrugs her shoulders and gestures for him to exit the bathroom,

“Don’t wait up.”

So, he doesn’t stick around.

* * *

 

He hated keeping a secret from everybody.

Why?

Because it seemed like the second you had one,  _ everyone  _ in the whole world knew that you were keeping one.

Not to mention the fact that Amy had completely blanked him and kept her distance from him during school hours.

But since they were both on the Debate Team, Leadership and Drama Club she couldn’t stay too far away from him, luckily.

He despises beating around the bushes and not addressing the elephants in the room, especially with someone he cares about.

He tried talking to her, calling her, texting her and she just wouldn’t budge for the life of him.

There was something about watching her roam down the hallways (without him) with a nervous look on her face that ate him alive inside.

He understands her though.

The pregnancy was a shock to him but he’s sure that it was an even bigger shock to her.

Having had enough, he goes up to her.

“Jonah. I can’t talk to you right now..” she grits her teeth as she pulled books out of her backpack and into her locker.

“Well, when can you?” he leans forward slightly, “Look. The more we run away from this, the more damage it’ll create.”

She sighs at that.

“Jonah. You don’t  _ get  _ it, okay?” she holds a hand up, “Neither one of us are ready for this, we’re seniors, college is ahead of us..we’re just not ready.”

He scoffs at that

“Amy. You avoiding me isn’t helping me ‘get’ anything. The only way I’ll be able to understand is if you sit down and actually talk to me.”

She bites her bottom lip at that and releases a soft sigh.

She timidly looks around the crowded hallway for a few seconds before returning her eyes to him.

“Give me your wrist.” she closes her locket shut which prompts him to raise an eyebrow at her.

“... _ Okay.”  _ he extends his wrist towards her which prompts her to wrap her hand around and practically drag him down the hallway.

“Amy? What are you doing?” his eyes look around the hallway as a few people give him confused glances.

She makes a hushed noise at him as she turns a corner and pulls him into a closet.

Next thing he knows, they’re both in a small closet and she’s leaning against a shelf of cleaning bottles.

“Any particular reason why we’re in a closet?” he shrugs a shoulder at her and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

“You said that we needed to talk and I saw Dina approaching us and I didn’t need her bombarding us with her questions.”

Well. He doesn’t blame her.

They look at each other in silence for a while and he clears his throat.

“Look, Amy.” he begins and falls silent.

“I don’t know what you have planned, honestly. Whether you decided to keep it or give it away..I’m here for you and I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone.”

She pulls on her backpack strap a bit more and hangs her head in shame.

“Well,  _ obviously  _ I’m going to keep it...I don’t exactly have the money for an abortion,” she confesses and he feels his heart fall slowly.

It’s not like he was expecting her to get an abortion, it was just shocking of her to confirm that she is indeed keeping the baby.

He gulps and nods at that,

“Well what does that mean for us?” he tries, “Where do you want to go from here?” he inquires of her which prompts her to give a cold look.

“Well. Since it’s only April and it looks like it’ll be born in December or so and that cuts  _ right  _ into the fall term of college so...I don’t know.”. She gives up with her voice breaking in the middle.

He wants to remain calm  _ but  _ he doesn’t know how to in this situation.

It’s not like he was competing in a competition or anything, he was dealing with something that was not only affecting him but two other people that he cared for.

A moment of silence falls through the closet and they look around the cramped space avoiding one another’s eyes.

She clears her throat and finally speaks up to break the silence.

“..I made a doctor’s appointment for this Sunday at six.” she takes a small glance at her watch.

“You’re free to come if you want..” she offers and he takes that in.

He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair,

Sunday was literally the  _ worst  _ day.

“That’ll work.” he nods in approval

His brother, ‘sister-in-law’ and niece we’re coming over for dinner that night and he had a feeling that his mom would be quite suspicious of him not being there for their family tradition.

“I can pick you up and after it..we can go out for dinner at our usual spot?” he suggests and a soft smile spreads onto her features.

“What? So all I had to do for us to go on a date is for me to get pregnant?”

He laughs at that and for the first time a while she does too.

It feels good to lose himself in laughter even for a brief second.

As fucked as his life seemed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a comment/kudos!


End file.
